


Floor Show

by Plum2705



Category: Take That
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-05
Updated: 2012-11-05
Packaged: 2017-11-18 01:44:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/555498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plum2705/pseuds/Plum2705
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason decided to give Gary his very own floor show</p>
            </blockquote>





	Floor Show

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was first published on Take That Slash (Live Journal) as part of a fic challenge

Gary sat open mouthed, watching Jason as he stood at the end of their bed, gyrating his hips in his direction. When the alarm had gone off he’d not expected a floor show, but Jason’s silhouette against the bedroom curtains had opened his eyes and made him sit up to watch. 

A huge smile spread across Gary’s face as Jason danced at the end of the bed, rubbing his hands over his naked torso, pushing his right hand up into his hair, his left hand travelling down over his stomach. Gary was mesmerised as Jason continued to dance.  
Jason swayed his hips as he stuck his finger in his mouth, seductively, then pulled it slowly out running the wet finger down to his nipples then placing both hands on his boxer shorts and slowly removing them, revealing a very hard cock.

Gary groaned as Jason started to make his way slowly on all fours up the bed towards him. Reaching him he brushed his lips over Gary’s, making him moan with anticipation. Jason slowly moved his lips over Gary’s cheeks, down his neck to his erect nipples, putting his hand on his chest and forcing him to lay.

Jason ran his tongue up from Gary’s nipples over his collarbone, before reaching Gary’s expectant lips. They kissed passionately as Jason sat astride him feeling Gary’s cock pressing against his groin. Jason’s fingers tweaked Gary’s nipples as their tongues pushed urgently into each others mouths, making them both groan.

“I want you now” whispered Gary, “now Jay”. Jason reached for the lube on the bedside table and moved back to sit on Gary’s legs, pushing the sheets down revealing Gary’s hard cock. Jason slowly rubbed Gary’s cock with lube before lowering himself on it, groaning in pleasure as Gary grabbed Jason’s hips and pulled him down hard, pushing deeper into Jason and pressing against his prostrate.

“Oh god,” moaned Jason as Gary moved Jason’s hips up and down, pushing harder and deeper into him. “just there” Jason moaned as Gary sat up to meet Jason’s lips, kissing him hard and passionately, feeling Jason’s cock pressing into his stomach.

Gary took hold of Jason’s cock, laying back down, moving his hand up and down its shaft slowly as Jason moaned with pleasure.

“I need to come now” moaned Jason, “now Gary…faster…faster” he said as felt himself explode and come all over Gary’s stomach. “oh fuck” Jason whispered as he put his hands on Gary’s stomach and increased his up and down motion as Gary pushed his hips upwards faster.

“ohhhhh” moaned Gary as his hips bucked one last time and he came inside Jason. Gary lay motionless for a few seconds as Jason sat and looked down at his lover, before lowering himself down, placing his head on Gary’s chest, breathing in his smell. Gary wrapped his arms around him, squeezing him tightly. Jason smiled, feeling protected and loved. 

“I can feel you smiling” whispered Gary as he kissed the top of Jason’s head.


End file.
